1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks mountable on a vehicle""s exterior, and more particularly to a rack adapted to secure to a pick-up truck bed for carrying lumber and other oversized materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a lumber rack for a pick-up truck to carry lumber, piping, wall boards, and a multitude of construction materials and other elongate objects. Many of the prior art racks are arranged in a fixed configuration so as to be permanently mounted above the truck bed. However, when the rack is not in use, it is usually desirable to retract the rack so that it is hidden inside the truck bed where it can be used in combination with a soft or hard truck bed cover. Accordingly, a number of prior art lumber racks retract when not in use by collapsing in one form or another. However, when retracted the lumber racks of the prior art typically rests on or across the truck bed, such as in a specially provided storage compartment on the truck bed floor, resting in its collapsed state on the floor of the truck bed, or seated on the top of the truck bed rails viewable from the side. Where the retracted lumber rack occupies a position across the floor of the truck bed then it may be very difficult to load a heavy object into the truck bed since the rack will be in the way. Moreover, if a special storage compartment is used then the amount of cargo space in the truck bed is diminished appreciably. Thus, when the rack is retracted into a hidden configuration it is desirable to maintain the truck bed clear of the rack or special storage compartments so that the bed may be used more efficiently for carrying other objects.
Also, it has been discovered by the present inventor that the use of telescoping members to extend and retract the rack can present reliability problems and cause premature wear. That is, the environment of the truck bed is such that dirt, sand, and other granular particles can be lodged between the telescoping members making it difficult to raise and lower the rack. If only one person is attempting to deploy the rack, the resistance in the telescoping poles due to the embedded particles can cause the rack to twist, bend, warp, and bind leading to possible eventual failure of the rack. Accordingly, a reliable deployment of the rack that is less susceptible to the introduction of sand or dirt is needed in the art. Finally, the ability of a lone person to easily and quickly deploy the rack without the rack bending or twisting is a feature not found among the prior art truck racks.
The present invention comprises a truck rack that maintains an unobstructed path into and out of the truck bed when the rack is retracted in a hidden configuration. The hidden configuration preferably completely conceals the rack from view when the truck is viewed from the level of the truck bed side walls, and can be deployed from a hidden configuration to a deployed configuration easily and reliably by a single person. The truck rack of the present invention includes a reliable deployment mechanism comprising legs having rigid members connected by hinges that allow the rigid members to fold upon themselves rather than telescope. The folding leg members are preferably rigidly mounted to an upper frame that is concealed within the sides of the truck bed when the rack is retracted, and extends above the truck cabin when deployed. With the upper frame hidden within the sides of the truck bed in the retracted position, the floor of the truck bed is clear of the rack with the exception of the four legs located at each corner of the truck bed. The absence of any obstruction across the truck bed floor permits easy loading and unloading without the need to lift objects over the retracted rack.